


Daredevils

by crimsonswirls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for ZairaA's reel_merlin fic: Daredevils.<br/>NOTICE, THIS ONLY CONTAINS THE COVER. Other works coming as soon as I reach home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daredevils

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daredevils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012444) by [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA). 



> I have some personal reasons why I totally forgot to take zaira's reel works (or ANY work) on a memory stick before leaving home so all the remainng two works, **WHICH ONE IS THE REASON WHY THERE IS EXPLICIT RATING** , will come as soon as I reach home, which is either on next week Tuesday or Wednesday.  
> Actually, even the cover is a bit weird since I did some adjustments to it so that'll be a bit changed version too.  
> We're just happy with zaira that some time ago I showed her this so that we have at least SOME art to go with her wonderful fic!!  
> Thank you zaira, again, for a all that great adventure and for being a fking awesome friend too! <3


End file.
